Aamon
Aamon is an character in Dragon Quest IV. He is a powerful mage-like monster and subordinate of Psaro the Manslayer. Characteristics Appearance Aamon in his normal form resembles a Vis mager from Psaro's own army. He can also take on the form of a human priest. When faced in the Diabolic Hall, he takes on Psaro's evolving monster forme, eventually reaching full forme and even a color change. Personality Aamon proves to be a backstabber, using Psaro's faith in monsterkind to avoid suspicion and trigger the events that would lead to the final battle of IV. His original hope was that Psaro and the Hero's party would destroy each other in their battle, enabling him to ascend to Psaro's position as master of all monsters. He puts a great deal of effort into this plan, somehow surviving his first run-in with the Hero and later perfecting the Secret of Evolution in the event that something went awry, if not to also give him the power to crush the opposition. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IV Though he appears to be a mere lackey, he actually sets in motion much of the endgame. By having Rose killed by the humans, he causes Psaro to fly into a rage and take the throne as King of Nadiria. His dialogue suggests that he intends to eventually take that role as his own, and indeed, in Chapter 6 of the PlayStation, Nintendo DS, and Mobile remakes, he has used the Secret of Evolution on himself and achieved his goal. However, after reviving Rose, Psaro and the Chosen are able to defeat Aamon and restore the world to its rightful state of affairs. Aamon is first battled at the barrier tower in Nadiria. He is flanked by three drooling ghouls. In the remakes, Aamon resurfaces in Chapter 6 as the true final boss, having survived his run-in with the hero at Nadiria to assume control of Diabolic Hall. Much like Psaro the Manslayer, he has several forms: Battles First phase of true final battle True Final Battle Phase 2 True Final Battle Phase 3 True Battle Final Phase Side Games Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Gallery DQIV - Aamon.png|Aamon's original artwork for IV. DQMBRV - Aamon.png|Aamon's artwork for MBRV. DQIVDS - Aamon - Seventh Forme.png|Aamon's final forme's artwork for IV Voice actors * Tomomichi Nishimura (Dragon Quest IV CD Theater) - Japanese * Satoshi Shimada (Dragon Quest Rivals) - Japanese Trivia * Though not mentioned in Dragon Quest V, it's implied that Nimzo is a follower of his who mastered the Secret of Evolution before being sealed away in Nadria. * Aamon would later be similar to Jair from Dragon Quest X. Both pose as a trusted subordinate to their respective masters (Psaro and Valeria), both manipulate them by causing a tragedy (Killing Rose and destroying an orphanage that Valeria helps out at), and both turn into a monster to kill the Hero for interfering in their plans. (Hero and Hero) ** The main difference is that Jair is killed before he can push Valeria over the edge while Aamon succeeds until IV's postgame in the remakes. Other languages Related monsters *Psaro the Manslayer *Vis mager Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Scan Battlers monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters